


Snow Day

by Team_CaptainAmerica



Series: What is, what if, and what could have been [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fun, Sledding, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, shoveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_CaptainAmerica/pseuds/Team_CaptainAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snow day shoveling turns into a fun day. I suck at summaries, I don't own anything and please don't hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and I thought why not?

Steve’s P.O.V.  
I awoke to the sound of Bucky calling my name, the bunk we shared creaking as I rolled over, groaning at the bright light. “C’mon, sleeping beauty, get up, it snowed” Bucky said as I sat up, rubbing my eyes blearily.  
“It snowed?” I asked as Bucky threw me a long-sleeve undershirt, which landed on my face. I grumbled under my breath as I set it on the bed next to me and pulled off my pj shirt and pulled on the undershirt.  
“You bet it did, enough that we have to shovel ourselves out” Bucky said  
I sighed tugging on my lace-up boots, “I suppose we’re the ones that have to dig us out?” I asked standing up and pulling on another shirt.  
“oh yeah, I think Colonel Phillips is going to blow a gasket if someone doesn’t get it done, he wants to get a move on the next hydra base by tomorrow” Bucky said as I pulled on my coat and headed for the door.  
“Well we better get started then” I said pulling on my hat and gloves  
“Whoa there punk, what about breakfast?” Bucky asked and I turned around to see him crossing his arms and tapping his foot a scolding look on his face.  
I laughed “What are you my mother? Don’t worry, I’ll grab some fruit on the way” I reassured him and he sighed, grumbling under his breath as he followed me down the hall. True to my word, I grabbed an apple as we made our way to the bunker door. The other Howling Commandos, Peggy and a handful of others were already there, getting shovels.  
“What’s the plan Cap?” Dum Dum asked me as he handed me a shovel.  
“We’ll split up in groups of three to cover more ground, each group will take a section” I replied tightening my scarf around my neck.  
“Alright you heard the Captain! Split up into groups of three and every group take a section!” Dum Dum repeated only louder to the group. As it turned out, I ended up with Bucky and Peggy.  
“Shall we?” I say gesturing for them to go first. Peggy smiles and steps out, Bucky looks at me smirks, winking at me  
“way to woo her punk” he says  
“shut up jerk” I say pushing him out the door, following closely behind him. I stepped into the snow and sunk until I was up to my thighs in snow. I saw Bucky and Peggy in the same predicament, except for Peggy was up to her waist.  
“Well, it sure did snow” I remarked as I slowly moved towards them, holding my shovel above my head.  
“You don’t say” Bucky remarks shoving his shovel into the snow and scooping the fresh powder to the side. Peggy observed the terrain covered in snow,  
“What’s our plan of action?” She asked looking up at me, I sighed looking over what seemed to be endless mounds of snow.  
“Dig a path wide enough for our vehicles to get out, all the way down to the end of the road” I said pointing across the snow covered land.  
“Well, we better get started then” Peggy said, determination in her voice turning to face the obstacle ahead.  
“if you two lovebirds are done flirting, can we get started on this now?” Bucky called leaning on his shovel looking at us with a cheeky, comical grin on his face. I blushed, cheeks heating up, I turned to Peggy  
“C’mon, he gets antsy if he’s ignored for too long” I said lowering my voice and bending to scoop up some snow with my shovel.  
“I heard that Punk!” Bucky yelled and Peggy laughed, I rolled my eyes at him and continued to shovel. After that, it was quiet except for a couple comments, it was just us and the cold, brisk winter air.  
When we finally reached the end of the “driveway”, and We had finished our share, I turned to observe our work.  
“well, that was fun” I said leaning against my shovel, wiping sweat away from my forehead, looking at Peggy, who looked exhausted as I felt, her curly hair, sweaty and matted against her forehead, curls falling out of her bun from underneath her hat.  
“hey, where did Bucky go?’ I ask looking around when suddenly, a sharp, cold impact hit my neck and I yelped, snow getting between my coat and skin and slipping down my back and I quickly brushed away as much snow from my skin. I turned around to find Bucky lying on his back in the snow, rolling around the ground in laughter. I grabbed a handful of snow, quickly rolling it into a snowball before letting it fly, nailing Bucky right in the face. That shut him up real quick, Peggy could barely contain her laughter next to me, Bucky’s startled face full of snow looked rather comical.  
“next time watch were you throw that snowball, jerk!” I yelled as Bucky got to his feet, already forming a new snowball in his hand. Bucky let the snowball fly and I ducked, and it hit Peggy.  
“You’re in for it now… “ I said as Peggy quietly wiped the snow off her shoulder and picked up a bunch of snow, quickly forming a snowball before launching it at the now retreating Bucky, and hit him right, square in the back.  
“Nice shot” I said and Peggy just smirked  
“This means war!” Bucky yelled scooping up more snow and once it was formed into a snowball, began bombarding us with snowballs. Peggy and I quickly ran and took cover from the cold projectiles. I quickly began making a small stash of snowballs, and once I had some ammo, I began throwing them at Bucky, who now was dodging and weaving through the mounds of snowballs we were throwing at him. Then he changed his tactics and ran straight for me. I abandoned the rest of snowballs I had left and ran from my hiding place, Bucky chasing after me, yelling profanities all while Peggy threw snowballs at us. I kept running until I felt a hard, cold impact hit my butt and I turned to see Peggy laughing as I looked at her incredulously, then I ran straight for her and she quickly stood up and began running. The chase was on.  
I ran after Peggy, chasing her until I grabbed the edge of her coat, causing her to fall off balance, and I followed after, my grip still on her coat. I quickly pushed myself off of her, blushing from embarrassment  
“I’m so sorry, Peggy, I-I didn’t mean to…” I trailed off as Peggy just laughed  
“It’s quite alright Steve, I haven’t had this much fun in ages” She said pulling me back towards her by my coat collar. I looked at Peggy, her cheeks red and flushed from the cold and running, her hat askew, strands of her hair falling loosely out of her bun and sticking to her sweaty skin, breathing heavy from running and adrenaline. Looking at her, really looking at her, I never seen a more beautiful woman.  
“what?” Peggy asked, her cheeks blushing as I stared and I shook myself from my daze.  
“nothing, you’re just beautiful” I said honestly, Peggy laughed, her eyes sparkling, and I closed my mouth, almost regretting what I’d just blurted out.  
“oh Steve, I must look a mess right now, but thank you” She said giving my lips a quick kiss. I blushed an even deeper red and quickly stood before helping her up.  
“Now, where did Bucky go?” I asked aloud, as we walked back down the road we’d cleared. As if on cue, Bucky came flying down the hill of snow on my shield, whooping and yelling aloud as he flew down it, the zero traction and slippery vibranium underneath him increasing his momentum.  
“BUCKY?!” I yelled as he zoomed past us, screaming with joy and adrenaline, his hat long gone as he gripped the handles on my shield, careening left and right through the snow to avoid colliding with anything. He looked back at me with a huge grin on his face as I chased after him.  
“Buck, watch out!” I yelled just as he slammed into a pile of snow, my shield falling out from underneath him and skidding to a stop, Bucky bouncing and rolling into the snow before finally stopping.  
“Bucky!” I yelled running towards him, Peggy following close behind. I knelt besides him in the snow as his body shook,  
“Buck? Bucky, hey are you okay?” I asked as he burst into laughter, rolling around in the snow  
“aw man, that was swell, I haven’t had that much fun since we snuck into Old man Marley’s and hotwired his car and took it for a spin” Bucky said still laughing, his usual swept back hairstyle now disheveled, grinning ear to ear at the thrill and the memory of summers past. Peggy quirked her eyebrow at Bucky’s statement, giving me a questioning look, to which I just shrugged trying to look innocent.  
“is that where you learned to hotwire a car?” Peggy asked me  
“Yeah… that wasn’t exactly the best idea we’ve ever had” I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. Peggy just rolled her eyes and turned to Bucky who was grinning at us.  
“well, you look quite satisfied with yourself’” Peggy commented as Bucky sat up  
“as a matter of fact I am” Bucky said  
“Why?” I asked  
“Because,” He said his grin widening at us, “I got the rest of the howling commandos to join in our battle” He said as we got pelted with snowballs.  
“BUCKY!” Peggy and I yelled as we got up and chased him through the lot as the howling commandos opened fired on us with snowballs, we picked up snow and flung at Bucky and the others as we ducked for cover.  
It was one of the the few days that we had during the war where everyone forgot about the war for a while, what was going on and we had fun and enjoyed ourselves. I knew I would never forget that day, even though Colonel Phillips ended up coming outside and yelled at us and then got bombarded with snowballs, which got us in even more trouble, it was all worth one of the best days we spent together, actually stopping and enjoying ourselves, especially during such hard times, it gave us a strength and hope for a new day.


End file.
